Bittersweet
by Gwyn n' Dis
Summary: • Quem poderia dizer quão agridoce isso seria? :: Hyuuga Neji x Hyuuga Hinata. / resposta ao desafio NejiHina anticlichê.


**Bittersweet**

* * *

><p><strong>I – <strong>_Naruto_, bem como qualquer informação relacionada, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto e associados. Logo, esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**II – **UA, Incest, menção a hentai, drama.

**III – **Hyuuga Neji/Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot<strong>

* * *

><p>Havia um número conhecido no identificador de chamadas.<p>

Um número bastante conhecido, diga-se de passagem, e foi com um misto de apreensão e pânico que Neji tirou o telefone do gancho naquele outubro frio, encarando da janela as árvores que amarelavam na rua deserta de domingo.

Foi com um fisgar no estômago, uma iminente dor de cabeça e uma sensação engraçada de nostalgia, discrepante de todas as outras, que ergueu o telefone e o levou ao ouvido, lutando para não ter o impulso de recolocá-lo no lugar e dissipar o bolo indissolúvel em sua garganta.

– Alô – Sua simples afirmação soava mais como uma pergunta.

– _Nii-san_ – Uma pausa – _Desculpe vir sem avisar._

Internamente Neji havia torcido para que não houvesse ninguém do outro lado da linha, para que houvesse discado seu número por engano, qualquer coisa. Mas não era engano e a voz que o recebeu era familiar e tímida como sempre. Ouvi-la era como cair sem aviso em uma toca de coelho e ir parar em terra estranha, onde chapeleiros são loucos e rainhas vermelhas decepam cartas do baralho.

Em suma, fazia seu mundo perder todo o sentido.

– Vir? Como assim Hinata, você está aqui?

– _Parada à sua porta há dez minutos completos._

– E por que não tocou a campainha?

– _Eu queria falar com você primeiro. _– Ele engoliu em seco – _Saber se está tudo bem._

– Claro que está tudo bem. – Olhou para fora, encarando um espaço muito além do tapete de folhas, um espaço que só existia em sua mente. – Você é minha irmã, mesmo depois de tudo.

– _Sim._ _Depois de tudo._

O ininterrupto som da monotonia foi tudo o que ouviu do outro lado da linha – e da porta – quando Hinata desligou o celular.

.

.

Foi difícil de acreditar quando o homem deparou-se com a mulher enredada em seu cachecol, corada de frio, escorada à parede ao lado de malas que decresciam em tamanho à medida que a pilha se aproximava do topo. Lá em cima, no alto, havia um pequeno nécessaire. Lá embaixo, na base, uma enorme mala de viagens.

Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas vincadas e uma expressão de questionamento, mas a garota não se abalou diante dos seus olhos. Tampouco quando a esposa dele aparecera à porta, beijando-o na bochecha e atando seu braço possessivamente.

– Olá – Hinata adiantou-se com calma.

– Hm, oi. Quem é você? – A mulher grávida ao lado do marido quis saber.

– Hyuuga Hinata.

– Hyuuga? Vocês são primos? – Questionou com sobrancelha arqueada e ar confuso.

– Irmãos – A mais jovem corrigiu.

– _Irmãos_? – Sem perceber, soltara o braço do marido – Então por que eu nunca soube de você antes?

– Somos _meio_-irmãos. Bastante afastados. – O homem completara, retomando a mão da esposa. – Faz anos que não temos nenhum contato.

– Verdade.

– Vai passar um tempo com a gente? – A mulher, que havia se chamado Haruno Sakura em seu tempo de solteira, perguntou ao ver as malas da menor – Eu já estava querendo usar o quarto de hóspedes para guardar coisas velhas, porque não temos um sótão. Ainda bem que não levei nada pra lá.

– Sim, se não for incomodar. Estou de mudança, mas as reformas na minha casa ainda não estão prontas. Meu apartamento velho já foi alugado e nossa mãe mora muito longe, por isso não fui pra lá. Imaginei que pudesse ficar aqui por um tempo, até que tudo se ajeite.

– Claro! – Sakura resplandeceu, suplantando o "não" quase calado do marido. – Venha, eu ainda posso te ajudar com as malas.

Um relance para a barriga excessivamente redonda escondida por baixo do vestido verde-claro bastou para que Hinata se desvencilhasse da ajuda com uma negação sutil.

– Posso levá-las sozinha. É só me mostrar o caminho.

– Não, que é isso? Neji, você pode carregar as malas pra gente, não pode? – Novamente seu contínuo falar a impediu de ouvir a negação do marido – Vem comigo, você vai adorar o seu quarto. Tem uma vista ótima da cidade.

Sakura tomou a mão da mais nova e as duas sumiram pelo corredor, deixando Neji sozinho, parado à porta com as malas da irmã. Quando arrastou uma a uma para dentro havia um buraco em seu peito e uma aguda pontada de desespero.

Sakura, definitivamente, devia tê-lo ouvido.

.

.

O quarto era bastante espaçoso, se fôssemos considerar onde antes ela vivia, e a vista, assim como Sakura dissera, era linda. As colinas verde-pálido contrastavam com elegância com os campos de trigo que se estendiam para além dos limites do condado de St. George e essa placidez incalculável dava a quem a visse uma sensação melancólica de nostalgia.

Isso se ela já não estivesse se sentindo suficientemente nostálgica antes.

Estava ali há três dias sendo nada mais do que uma figura coadjuvante que aparecia e desaparecia por trás das cortinas da perfeita peça encenada que era a vida do irmão.

Os sorrisos eram sempre os mesmos, bem como os comentários postos uns sobre os outros com minúcias, os desejos casuais da esposa, os beijos – carinhosos, nunca ardentes – que o casal trocava nos lábios à vista de todos.

Neji havia conseguido a vida perfeita que sempre quisera.

Uma vida plena na monotonia sempre igual do sucesso, presente tanto no emprego que escolhera, como na mulher com quem casara e que agora carregava seu herdeiro no ventre. Estava presente na casa, decorada com classe e simplicidade, no bairro, nos vizinhos, nos modos; em todo lugar.

E agora ela estava ali, sentada com as pernas recostadas no parapeito da janela, olhando a paisagem pelo vidro aberto e se deixando pensar que era a única falha naquela uniformidade tão completa. A única mancha. Aquela que se tenta a todo custo retirar do carpete novíssimo com todo tipo de alvejante, mas que mesmo depois de anos permanece, um pouco mais opaca e desbotada do que no início, mas ali.

Ela era a única imperfeição naquele cenário pitoresco que o irmão construíra para si próprio.

Depois de entregar-lhe as malas, três dias atrás, foram raras as vezes em que os dois se falaram. Mesmo naquele dia, tudo o que Neji perguntara fora relativo às obras na casa nova e sobre o tempo de sua estada, deixando transparecer nas entrelinhas a ansiedade para que fosse embora. E ela respondera do modo mais sincero que podia, afirmando que não sabia por quanto tempo mais iria ficar. Contrafeito, ele a deixou sozinha no quarto com as malas por desfazer.

Nos outros dias trocaram palavras por pura educação. Eram comentários banais sobre o almoço, o tempo, as notícias que despontavam na TV. Um bom dia solitário, um boa noite. Nada de perguntas sobre como estavam passando, sobre a vida, sobre o antes, nem sobre o depois.

Neji e Hinata eram, um para o outro, completos estranhos que compartiam o mesmo teto.

Sakura, ao contrário do marido, se mostrara definitivamente cordial, além de expansiva. Interessava-se pelas menores coisas que a Hyuuga tivesse para contar e Hinata conversara com ela muito mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa nos últimos meses. Sakura havia contado tudo sobre suas perturbações na faculdade, o modo como conhecera o irmão da mais nova, detalhes do casamento.

Hinata ouvia a tudo com curiosidade oras real, ora fingida; por vezes forçada. Mas, de fato, era conveniente que Sakura se mostrasse tão propensa a falar da própria vida – e da vida a dois –, sem assolá-la com perguntas.

Só que, inevitavelmente, as perguntas vieram. Em um momento nem um pouco propenso, mas vieram e nem Hinata, nem Neji souberam exatamente como responder a elas.

Estavam, na noite anterior, sentados à mesa do jantar, conversando amigavelmente enquanto compartilhavam da refeição preparada com esmero por Sakura e, mesmo que os dois irmãos jamais trocassem mais do que duas palavras, a anfitriã servia muito bem como mediadora.

A conversa se estendia sobre assuntos bastante íntimos, como a infância de Sakura e seus casos vergonhosos, até mesmo sua primeira paixão por um dos amigos no primário.

As risadas dos três eram tranquilas e, naquele cenário familiar e aconchegante, ninguém poderia imaginar a tensão que se seguiria. Nem mesmo Neji, que já havia passado a temer o rumo que a conversa tomava.

– E você, Hinata? Com certeza deve ter alguma estória engraçada do Neji, de quando vocês eram crianças. Ou alguma de quando ele era adolescente. Vocês passaram esse tempo juntos, não é mesmo?

Sakura, naquele momento, tinha um sorriso tão bonito quanto ignorante. Mal sabia que, se fizesse mera noção do passado dos dois, jamais estaria sorrindo daquela maneira.

O olhar que Hinata e Neji trocaram estava cheio de pedidos mudos, desconforto e segredos. Eram olhos tempestuosos, tumultuados, um pouco – talvez muito – ressentidos. E naquele debate afrontoso que apenas os dois travaram em silêncio, muito do que se seguiria havia ficado decidido.

Então Hinata sorriu, muito entretida com as cores da composição em seu prato.

– Nós nunca passamos muito tempo juntos. – Sua voz tinha ar de quem encerrava conversa, mas mesmo assim sua boca continuou – Vivemos como uma família só quando éramos bem jovens. Depois disso, nos separamos.

– E por que se separaram?

A pergunta inocente fez um rubor – o mesmo que não surgia em suas bochechas há muito tempo – começar a esquentar seu rosto, tomando primeiro uma cor clara de rosa que poderia ser confundida com um adorno de maquiagem, mas evoluindo rápido para um tom encarnado e profuso de vermelho.

Tentou inventar uma mentira cuidadosa, mas gaguejou de modo miserável, recebendo um olhar questionador da outra mulher e um assustado do irmão, que interveio em seu favor:

– Sakura, acho que já é o bastante-

– Por quê? Eu só fiz uma pergunta. A menos que vocês estejam escondendo algo de mim.

O tom de voz dela era tão sério que, por um momento, os outros dois se viram perdendo o ar enquanto o rosto arroxeava, pálido e sem vida. Tensos naqueles segundos suspensos, ambos foram surpreendidos por uma risada gracejadora que zombava da gravidade de suas expressões.

– Eu estou brincando, já podem tirar essa cara de enterro do rosto.

Para sorte dos dois a tensão se desfez e a conversa evoluiu para amenidades do dia-a-dia e comentários triviais, alheia aos segredos que os dois verdadeiramente escondiam: segredos manchados por proibições e curiosidades inerentes à infância que evoluíram demais e se estenderam por muito tempo.

Agora, encarando o sol que sumia por trás das longínquas colinas, Hinata podia fechar os olhos e deixar que uma lágrima caísse após a outra sem tentar pará-las. Podia até dar-se ao luxo de um pequeno soluço, ao pensar em toda a inocência perdida e na infância desperdiçada, na juventude reclusa e introvertida; ao pensar nos primeiros erros e naqueles que os seguiram.

Mas, acima de tudo, podia chorar por estar ali agora, querendo pôr um ponto final em tudo o que haviam começado, mesmo que para isso fosse inevitável errar de novo.

.

.

Demorou mais dois dias para que Neji enfim viesse procurá-la.

.

.

– Hinata.

Era a voz dele enfim a chamando, com um tom que o fazia lembrar o Neji de tanto tempo atrás, censurando-a por tentar alcançar potes de biscoito em prateleiras muito altas. "É perigoso", ele dizia, mas o que não havia sido perigoso em tudo o que fizeram?

Ela não respondeu.

Ficou encarando a paisagem através da janela, ao invés disso.

– Por que me procurou depois de tanto tempo?

Silêncio.

Um suspiro.

– Queria saber como você estava. – Era verdade, mas não toda ela.

– Não podia ter ligado? – Silêncio – Mandado uma carta?

– Eu tinha que vir pessoalmente.

– Não é por mim que você está fazendo isso, é? É por você mesma, não?

– Por nós dois. – Os olhos se encontraram um momento numa compreensão mútua sublime – Por tudo que nós perdemos. Por todas as coisas.

Ela levantou-se e, com passos tão lentos quanto proibidos, desfez toda a distância que entre eles ainda existia. Tocou seu rosto, aproximou-se dele, fez os narizes se encostarem receosos.

– Tente entender.

E sem poder – nem querer – resistir, Neji a beijou.

.

.

Com sete anos ele se importava demais; a irmãzinha parecendo tão pequena e frágil com aquela timidez exacerbada. Ele tinha para com ela uma espécie de dever, aquele mesmo que os príncipes encantados têm para com suas princesas amadas em torres de castelo cercadas por dragões.

Sete anos e se importava demais.

Com treze, e ela com doze, sempre mais jovem, essa importância havia se transformado em um complexo de amor e ódio, repulsa e admiração. Fora no tempo exato onde seu pai fora traído pelo próprio irmão – pai da pequena Hinata –, que o entregara para a morte por uma estúpida rivalidade antiga. A culpa, então, recaíra na menina amada (que ele agora odiava, tinha que odiar, tinha que odiar) que, de culpa naquela história toda, tinha apenas o fato de ser filha de um pai diferente do seu.

Foi naquele ano que a beijou pela primeira vez.

Um beijo indeciso entre o carinho e a agressividade.

Um beijo que era mais uma demonstração de força do que de proteção, um beijo para fazê-la sentir repulsa, um beijo para enojá-la; um beijo. Um beijo e nunca mais.

Aos dezesseis era inegável.

Se a havia beijado uma vez – e uma vez apenas – então todos os outros beijos que trocara com tantas outras bocas, com tantas outras garotas em tantos outros lugares pareciam mortos e poeira em sua boca. Não havia gosto, se não o de cortiça, e a pouca animação que tinha era a da efervescência dos amigos que geralmente o obrigavam a esse tipo de situação.

Nada se comparava à sensação dos lábios pequeninos nos seus, comprimidos, amassados, quentefrios.

Se tinha sonhos à noite estes não eram com as garotas do cinema ou as das capas de revista, mas com aquela que dormia no quarto ao lado, alheia ao sofrimento que causava por existir. Se tinha desejos, mesclados a uma infinidade de sentimentos e sensações, que desejo patológico era aquele que o fazia sentir-se tentado à visão da própria irmã?

Portanto, foi com surpresa que o segundo beijo não partiu dele, e sim dela.

Gaguejando muito vermelha, muito incerta, muito indecisa, ela tentou dizer-lhe algo. Algo povoado pelas palavras certo e errado, bom e ruim, e outros tantos antônimos que Neji não se preocupou muito em entender, dirigindo um bom olhar austero antes de fazê-la encarar suas costas não tão largas quanto gostaria.

Mas então a garota segurou seu pulso com falta de jeito, arranhando sua pele com a unha comprida, obrigando a virar-se para plantar em seus lábios um beijo rápido, com os lábios tocando de leve. E ele não precisou entender muita coisa, por mais que sua inteligência o permitisse unir as peças uma a uma e descobrir tudo, para atar-lhe a cintura e tornar aquele beijo – tão sincero e tão inocente como ela – em um beijo seu: apressado, urgente, necessitado.

Ânsia esta que resultou em roupas espalhadas, corpos nus e uma garota muito vermelha, envergonhada como ninguém ao estar despida pela primeira vez na frente de outra pessoa – ainda mais sob um olhar tão investigativo e deliciado, um olhar que poderia atear fogo em seu corpo de cima a baixo; o olhar de um amante, não mais de um irmão.

– Nii-san?

Esperou à ocasião chamá-lo desse modo para fazê-lo recobrar a sanidade, mas não. Já não havia mais intento racional no garoto que era só instintos, movendo-se contra ela de modo impulsivo, compulsivo; impensado. Não havia carinho em seus atos, apenas um desejo irresoluto que precisava ser saciado a todo custo, a qualquer custo, naquele momento e ainda outra vez.

E ele a machucara.

Sua impaciência e ansiedade a machucaram, mas isso não a impediu de vir procurá-lo outras vezes, em outros dias, em outras noites, em outras camas.

E eram irmãos.

Quando a impulsividade dava lugar ao pensamento havia remorso, culpa e uma certeza crescente do quanto o que faziam era errado, inaceitável, amoral. Suas conversas, que agora tinham muito mais ares de discussões, eram sempre povoadas por estas certezas e por esta culpa que sempre voltava à tona e os deixava indubitavelmente irritados ou feridos. Talvez as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, já tão impossíveis de serem separadas. E muito embora os egos se inflamassem e as vozes aumentassem de tom, os beijos sempre vinham. Os toques, o carinho, o tirar de roupas, o deitar de corpos.

Tal qual agora, trocando um beijo urgente e saudoso no quarto de hóspedes, estavam plenamente cônscios de onde aquela estória acabaria. Eram mãos ansiosas aquelas que exploravam o corpo alheio, bem como era acelerada a respiração que os abandonava. Era a mão dele que se unia a dela, puxando-a pelo corredor entre beijos e desejo incontido, arrastando-a para o seu quarto – aquele quarto de casal onde dormia com a esposa; o quarto onde esta enfim engravidara, dando sequência àquele sonho de vida.

Era na cama deles que ele a queria.

– Não... Neji, não. – Pediu com a voz sumida e pouco convincente.

– Ela não está em casa. – Um beijo, um descer de lábios para o pescoço alheio – Não faz mal.

Mas fazia.

Desde o início, tudo o que haviam feito acabara mal, então por que isso não acabaria?

Mas já não cabia a ela discernir entre o certo e o errado, o bem e o mal, o justo e o ímpio enquanto seu corpo caía de costas na cama acolchoada e os botões de sua blusa iam sendo abertos um por um. Já não havia sanidade no modo como os pedidos e palavras se elevavam e confundiam enquanto ele tirava cada uma de suas peças de roupa com uma paciência deleitosa, uma demora proposital.

E os beijos que começaram nos lábios logo desciam por seu pescoço e seios, trilhando caminhos molhados por seu peito e por sua barriga, contornando com a língua cada parte do seu corpo.

Quando Neji finalmente a provara, o gosto de seu desejo era amargo e doce ao mesmo tempo, e agridoce era tudo o que fizeram. Era cada gemido perdido no silêncio do quarto, era cada toque, cada impulso, cada gesto. Os gritos suprimidos. O corpo dele enfim desabando sobre o dela, exausto; satisfeito.

Agridoce.

.

.

– Fica – Sussurrou contra seu pescoço, mas ela já havia levantado e passado a recolher suas roupas.

– Não, Neji, você não entendeu. – Vestira as calças e abotoara o sutiã – Nunca entendeu. O que aconteceu aqui não vai acontecer de novo. Não vou pra casa da nossa mãe, então não vamos nos ver outra vez. Acabou.

Ele bufou irritado na cama, girando com as costas para o colchão e o rosto para o teto, enfiando as mãos entre os cabelos.

– Já não havia acabado onze anos atrás, Hinata? – As costas da mulher se retesaram – É ridículo que você tenha vindo até aqui pra terminar algo que já teve fim.

– Acabou para _você_, não para mim! – Vociferou, cada vez mais distante da antiga imagem da garota submissa, passiva, calada. – É muito fácil, Neji. Muito fácil dar as costas e ir embora. Não se importar, fingir que está tudo bem. _Muito_ fácil.

– Eu nunca achei que tudo estivesse bem.

– Você tem a vida que sempre sonhou-

– Não é assim-

– E o que eu tenho? – Seus olhos brilhavam, feridos – O que eu tenho, Neji?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o cortou.

– Eu não tenho nada. Eu nunca tive nada. O que eu podia ter tido fui eu mesma a jogar fora e agora eu vivo de um passado que já não existe. Pode ter acabado para você, mas não é fácil pra mim. Nunca vai ser. Eu nunca vou esquecer e poder fingir que não aconteceu.

– Hinata – Ele levantou-se, secando do rosto da mais jovem uma lágrima solitária – Eu te amo.

– Hipócrita – Baniu a mão dele com um tapa, voltando a procurar sua blusa.

– Não é hipocrisia, Hinata, é verdade.

– Se você me amasse, jamais teria pedido.

Olhos feridos. Dor em todo lugar.

– Se eu não houvesse pedido, teria arruinado a sua vida.

– A minha ou a sua?

E, sem esperar resposta, o deixara para trás naquele quarto.

.

.

No outro dia as malas estavam do modo como chegaram: empilhadas da menor para a maior ao lado da porta de entrada da casa dos Hyuuga.

O sol pálido aparecera no céu esbranquiçado de outubro sobre as árvores de copas tão curiosamente tingidas de vermelho e dourado. Com um cachecol de mesmo tom, parecendo quase saída dum certo expresso numa estação nove três quartos, Hinata estava postada à porta exatamente como ali aparecera sete dias antes, mas agora o casal na porta não lhe dava as boas vindas e sim uma agradável despedida.

– Apareça sempre! – Sakura sorriu, de braços dados com o marido como na primeira vez – Sempre vai haver um lugar para você aqui.

– Certo, aparecerei – Sorriu, e era mentira. – Prometam que vão mandar uma foto do filho de vocês.

– _Filha_. Vai ser uma menina. – Apontou a mulher.

– Tão linda quanto a mãe – Ele emendou.

– Sim, claro – Mais sorrisos, mais mentiras – Sabem onde me encontrar – Não, não sabiam, mas todos sorriram como se tudo estivesse muito bem e normal.

– Muita sorte na casa nova – Sakura abençoou-a, abraçando a mais jovem com cuidado – Que você consiga tudo o que quiser.

Hinata fechou os olhos com pesar e se afastou, descendo os dois primeiros degraus da escadinha da frente.

– Hinata – Ele a chamou e ela se virou a tempo de receber seu abraço desajeitado, com as mãos abertas em suas costas.

– Neji? – Questionou quase em silêncio – Neji, o que-

– Eu te amo.

Aquelas palavras selaram tudo e, em sua mente, Hinata quase podia ver os créditos finais rolando no fim do filme.

Teve vontade de chorar.

– Eu também te amo, nii-san.

Ficaram assim por um momento, até Neji resolver voltar para junto da esposa, emocionada pela demonstração de amor fraterno e pela sensibilidade da gravidez. O homem a beijara de leve nos lábios, arrancando de Sakura um sorriso e então deixarem Hinata sozinha, encarando a rua com olhos vazios.

Esperando o táxi descer vagarosamente a rua ela ainda olhou uma última vez para trás a tempo de ver, através da janela, seu irmão passeando a mão pela enorme barriga da esposa, conversando com a futura filha dos dois.

Imaginou-se no lugar de Sakura.

Imaginou como seria se houvesse se recusado, se houvesse lutado pelo que achava que era certo, mas, acima de tudo, imaginou como seria se seu filho não estivesse morto agora, assim como uma parte sua. Pensou em todos os sonhos que tivera com crianças que choravam e chamavam seu nome, em todas as noites que acordara pensando em arames retorcidos.

Pelo bem maior, pela sua vida, pela dele, pela garantia da faculdade, dos amigos, de Sakura – que agora era sua adorável esposa –, pelo futuro bem-sucedido: pelo bem de tudo isso uma vida se perdera. A vida do seu filho, que ainda – depois de onze anos – era uma memória tão vívida como qualquer outra, aparecendo em seus sonhos mais funestos.

O táxi chegou, o motorista a ajudou com as malas e, quando entrou dentro do carro, Hinata teve, mais do que nunca, a certeza de que já não pertencia – se é que um dia pertencera – à vida do irmão.

Só que ela nunca esqueceria o gosto agridoce que aquilo tinha.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aqui está!

Meu Deus, nunca passei tanto tempo da minha vida escrevendo uma única coisa! Finalmente posso respirar. Dei meu sangue e meu suor fazendo essa pequena, então eu espero que gostem. :D Foi de coração.

Peço desculpas desde já por ter saído um pouco dos personagens, mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, acho que essa mudança sutil acaba sendo necessária. A Hinata _era _uma garotinha tímida que nunca impunha aquilo que queria, mas os acontecimentos a mudaram. A Sakura, bem, está mais do que realizada com o casamento e não poderia querer outra coisa da vida. E o Neji está sendo o Neji. -rs

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à Adele, por ser uma cantora exímia, de voz exuberante, e por ter escrito a música que inspirou essa oneshot. Pra quem não sabe, foi _Someone Like You_.

Agradecimentos especiais vão também à Nanase Kei que talvez (muito provavelmente) nem saiba da existência dessa estória – e talvez nem chegue a saber – mas que me inspirou infinitamente com _"Sobre Flocos de Neve e Tradições". _Altamente recomendável, portanto leiam. Mesmo.

Não sou de pedir reviews, mas, dessa vez, eu me sinto quase que obrigada. As horas que passei escrevendo um texto como esse (que foi particularmente difícil pra mim, acreditem) só podem ser recompensadas pela opinião alheia. :D

Beijos a todos! ~


End file.
